Hidden Life
by dragonoffire3
Summary: Hunter has been lied to and manipulated. There is a plan in place to get her to safety and protect her. Can the only ones she can trust protect her thoughwhen friends are now enemies, and enemies are actually allies? Fem harry/ creatueharry. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Sirius Black was extremely thankful that the plan had worked so well. According to the only other surviving (true) original marauder, Remus Lupin, everyone believed him to be dead. Unfortunately, that also included his goddaughter, but that was soon to be rectified.

You see, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had elaborately staged his Death with the help of some others, but had had to put it into action before they had planned, and before he could inform Hunter Lilly-Hiriko Potter, his soon to be sixteen year old goddaughter. He had faked his death, to make it easier for them to get out from under the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore.

If he was 'dead', then Remus could fake grief and no one would suspect him leaving for a while to grieve in peace for his apparently dead friend. And no one would question Nymphadora Tonks accompanying him, as they would have brought their relationship out of the dark.

But there would be two things the Order of the Phoenix wouldn't be informed about. The first, Tonks and Remus wouldn't be returning and the second: Hunter would be going with them.

Sirius knew that the plan to get Hunter out of the country was good to go. They knew that it was a possibility that she would be reluctant about it, but she would be coming with them, even if it meant kidnapping her and then convincing her of the truth of people she thought of as friends later on.

The small amount of contact that Sirius had had with either Remus or Tonks told him that there had been six additions to the plan. Sirius snorted to himself in his dog form, whatever the hell that meant.

The reason behind the need to leave Britain, however, was a very serious matter. On the one hand there was Voldemort, on the other, Dumbledore. Voldemort wanted to kill his Goddaughter, and Sirius and Remus had sworn to James and Lily that if something were to happen to them, they would protect her. If they allowed Voldemort to kill Hunter, they would have failed, and they would not fail. Dumbledore would also cause them to fail. The old coot was too power hungry for his own good. He only saw pawns in his battle for the 'greater good'. And Hunter was one of his main chess pieces, but still one he would be more than willing to sacrifice, and he was intending to do so. It was by a stroke of pure luck that Sirius had come across a ritual that Dumbledore had intended to use.

The ritual was a very dark one, which was intended to give the performer of the ritual a great boost of power. It would also heal _any _injury or illness sustained by the performer beforehand. However, it needed the sacrifice of a half Kitsune, half Vampire. Which, although she did not know it, Hunter was. Unfortunately, Dumbledore did know this, but luckily, the ritual required the Kitsune/vampire mix to be sacrificed sometime after the first winter solstice after they went through their creature inheritance. That gave them the perfect time frame to get Hunter out of the country and to safety.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks were ready. Hunter would turn Sixteen at the stroke of midnight tonight, then tomorrow evening, Remus would go and visit Hunter when it was Tonks' turn for guard duty at Private Drive, to 'say goodbye' to Hunter. That way, no one they wanted kept in the dark would see a large black dog also enter the house, shortly after the werewolf. And no one would hear the sound of apparition from the inside of the house, when they took Hunter and her things from there.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked round her room once more, making sure that she had everything. She nodded to herself. Everything was in her trunk, and Crookshanks was in his basket. She looked at herself on the mirror that rested on the wall. Her ears and tails were on full show. Today, however, she only put a glamour on her tails, using untraceable wandless magic. She picked up the wrap round head scarf that was on top of her trunk, and positioned it so that it covered her ears and all her tell tale brown, bushy hair.<p>

She was so glad that her mother had confided in her that she was adopted two years ago. Otherwise she would have looked in all the wrong places for Kitsune creature blood in her family tree. She had come into her creature inheritance on her sixteenth birthday, and it was like a fog had been lifted from her gaze.

She had realised that she had been under the influence of many potions, which had been trying to bind her to both the Weasleys and Dumbledore. Once free of these, she had immediately contacted Remus, and he had helped her understand what she was. He had urged her to act like the potions were working because they would be leaving with Hunter after Hunter's sixteenth, when she would also go through her creature inheritance. Of course, Hermione had been told not to tell anyone anything, not even Hunter. Remus hadn't even risked telling Sirius and Tonks.

Hermione had thought that their plans may have been put on hold, or even totally obliterated and re thought, after Sirius' death. That wasn't the case, however, and they were still leaving. They had also been joined by some others, who she hadn't thought would have joined them. However, it seemed as if they were not who everyone thought they were.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had in fact been adopted by the Weasleys. They also had creature blood in them. They were not Kitsunes like herself, but vampires. Dumbledore had taken them from their real parents, (they were actually brothers) bound their powers, and obliviated them of any memories they had of their real parents. They would also be joined by Bills fiancée, Fleur Delacour.

Hermione picked up her trunk, and the wicker basket containing Crookshanks, and headed downstairs, where she was met by George. She could tell it was George, as he didn't have a freckle on his left ear, which Fred did have.

George, she noted, had changed. He was still George, that was obvious, but his face was more defined and aristocratic and his skin was pale. His eyes however, still shone with mischief. He grinned when he saw her, showing off his fangs.

"What's with the new look George?" Hermione asked, laughing lightly.

George rolled his eyes. "Well Mione, when Fred and I discovered what we were, Bill and Charlie explained they were the same, and taught us a little something called glamour charms. I believe that you are familiar with that spell?" He raised an eyebrow, and glanced on top of her head, and his gaze looked behind her, to where he thought her tail would be.

"Yes, actually, I've been using them for close to a year now. Should we go?"

"I suppose we should."

Hermione looked to the man and woman who were her adoptive parents. They had never been particularly kind to her. They'd just allowed her house room, clothes and food. Past that she had no ties to them.

"Well, this is it then. Goodbye."

They did nothing but nod to her. Hermione took George's offered arm, and he turned on the spot, apperating them away. They reappeared in the flat above their store.

"What are you going to do about this place? Are you going to sell it?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, we never bought it. We rented it." George explained. "Your room for the night is through there, and Fred and I will be downstairs. Unless it is absolutely necessary, please don't leave the flat. The curtains are all drawn, so you don't need to worry about being seen. Get a good night sleep. Tomorrow evening we'll be meeting up with the others at Gringotts, and we'll be leaving." He reapplied the glamour, and left.

* * *

><p>Hunter Lily- Hiriko Potter, lay on her bed in her room at her Aunt and Uncles house, staring up at the ceiling. Her shoulder length black hair laid spread across her pillow, making a sort of weird halo around her head. Her green eyes were filled with sadness and pain.<p>

"I'm so sorry Sirius." She whispered, breaking the near silence. After that, the only thing she could hear were the loud snores of her uncle.

Hunter looked at her watch. It was one minute to twelve. One more minute and she'd be sixteen. Hunter allowed herself to think about her life so far. Her time with the Dursleys wasn't as bad as her Aunt told her to tell people it was. Her relatives were actually quite nice to her in private, but for some reason, in public, they had this charade that the Dursleys hated her, and she hated them. For some reason that she'd never been told, the Dursleys wanted people to think that she was mistreated. Why though, she didn't know. And any thought that Petunia had ever hated her sister was absolutely wrong. It was yet another act.

Then, there was Hogwarts. A different challenge each year. The stone, the chamber, the Sirius/Pettigrew mess, the triwizard tournament, and finally the department of mysteries, where she had lost the closest thing to a father that she had. But there was another thing bugging her. About everything. What was it though? Then she realised it. Everything had been too well placed. Everything happened at a certain point along the year. And there was only one person who could do that. Dumbledore. She had been played, manipulated. It was that realisation that she felt a pain rip through her body, and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I hope you enjoyed, and I want to know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Hunter woke up feeling… different. Though she couldn't quite pinpoint _what_ was different. She got up and off the bed, stretching. Hunter walked over to the cupboard, and opened the door to get a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top out, when she caught sight of her reflection. Hunter stared. She couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing, but there was no way that she was human anymore. Her features were more angular, aristocratic even. Then there was the matter of her ears. They were on the top of her head, and reminded her of fox ears. And the tail! Well, two tails actually, two fox tails. And then her teeth. Her canines had lengthened and sharpened, like fangs.

Hunter heard her aunt rummaging round downstairs. She quickly got dressed and wandered downstairs. Hunter found her Aunt in the kitchen. She had her back turned to her niece.

"Umm… Aunt Petunia?" Hunter said nervously.

The older woman turned and her eyes widened when she saw her niece. "Oh, I was wondering when that was going to happen." She said.

"What is this?" Hunter asked her, gesturing at my appearance.

"It's from your parents. You're mother was adopted. She was from a line of Kitsunes, hence the fox appearance."

"And the fangs?"

"Your father apparently had vampire in him. They kept it very quiet, only telling Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore knows?" The part Kitsune asked, a shiver ran through me.

"Yes, he does. Your parents regretted it. He's only after power."

"I'm part vampire?"

"You actually may as well be full vampire. And a full Kitsune too. I don't know what it all means, Remus should be here sometime today to explain it." Hunter nodded, and Petunia told her niece to sit down as she made breakfast.

The day past relatively slowly, and there was no sign of Remus, until the sun had set. About ten minutes after it had, there was a knock on the back door.

Aunt Petunia opened it and a minute later led Remus into the room. Hunter got up and launched herself into his open arms. "What does this mean for me Moony?" she asked.

"It means you're in more danger than ever before." He admitted. He guided his best friends daughter to the sofa and sat down beside her, well aware of her relatives listening in. "Dumbledore won't be looking at you as the main fighter against Voldemort anymore. He'll see you only as the most important part of a ritual to gain more power."

She gulped. "As what?" Hunter asked.

Remus' eyes flicked to a space behind her, and grabbed Hunters shoulders, keeping her looking squarely at him. He pulled her close, and whispered in her ear. "Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, proudly present the Marauders map. Padfoot's animagus form was a grim like dog; Prongs' was a stag, and Wormtail a rat." He pulled away, but retained his grip on her shoulders.

"Why did you do that Moony?" Hunter asked, confused.

"So you know that I really am me. Before you look behind you Hunter, know that this is no trick. We had a plan in place, but we moved it forward. You weren't supposed to be there to see it, and we were supposed to tell you before we put it into action, we just didn't have the time."

"What is it Remus?" Hunter asked.

He released Hunter, and looked behind her again. There, in the door leading from the kitchen to the Living Room, was a big black Grim-like dog, with bright blue eyes.

Hunter gasped, and launched herself at the dog, wrapping her arms round its neck. Tears pooled in her eyes, and spilled over. "Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

There was a pop, and her God father had changed back, and was holding her in a tight hug. "That's alright Prongslet. It wasn't your fault. We had the plan in mind anyway. You just gave us the opportunity to do it in."

That didn't stop the tears from falling. They sat on the carpet for quite a while, while Hunter cried.

"Sirius, we need to hurry. This need's to be done before Dora's watch ends." Remus said.

"What? Hurry with what?" Hunter asked, looking between the two.

"People aren't who you think they are Hunter. Some of the ones who claim to want to help and protect you, want to kill you, Dumbledore among them. We need to leave. And by leave, I mean get out of the country. Moony, go get her things."

"But… my friends, I don't want to leave them… Ron, Hermione, Ginny…" She moved to try and prevent Remus from going to her room, but Sirius's arms tightened around her, keeping her in place.

"Hunter, we have to leave." Sirius said.

"But my friends, the prophesy… Voldemort will attack them! I can't leave them!"

"Hunter, most of them can't be trusted. The Weasleys are under Dumbledore's thumb; at least Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny are, at least, they are on his side, more than yours."

Hunter began shaking her head. "No, no, they wouldn't." She said in denial.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but it's the truth. We have to get you out of here."

Hunter continued to shake her head, as Remus re entered the room. "There was food in there from the Weasleys. They had compulsion charms on them. One thing even had a love potion in it. I've bought everything else."

"Hunter, you're under the influence of potions. This will be easier for you to accept after you're free of them." Sirius said.

"They wouldn't…" Hunter said, still not accepting it.

"I didn't want to do this, Hunter, but you're not leaving me any choice." Sirius said and he drew his wand. Hunter stiffened. "Sorry Prongslet. Stupefy."

Hunter's eyes closed, and her body went limp. Sirius gathered her in his arms, and stood up. He looked at the Dursleys, most specifically, Petunia.

"Thank you for looking after her." He said. He knew about the act, even though Hunter had never told him.

"Just look after her." Petunia said.

"We will." Remus said.

"You have everything Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus patted his robes chest pocket, where he had stuck the shrunken trunk, and he motioned to the owl cage in that held a sleeping snowy owl that was at her feet. "Every thing is free of any sort of spell." He picked up the cage. "We should leave. Dora only has five minutes left."

With that, they turned on the spot and apparated away to Gringotts


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Fleur were all being led to a private office, where Remus was waiting for them with Hunter and Tonks. When they got to the office, they saw four people, however, not three.

The final person was Sirius. They stopped in shock. "Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." He said. He was standing beside the chair that Hunter was slumped in. She was completely out of it. "Remus just informed me that you will all be joining us. We have a few more things, such as adding the finishing touches to our new lives and identity, and then we'll be leaving."

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"There's a spell, when preformed on an individual, they can go into the veil, and be suspended for two weeks, before being thrown back out. It was all part of the plan."

"Why ees 'Unter unconscious?" Fleur asked.

"Sirius had to stun her." Remus explained. "She wouldn't believe that Ron and Ginny and the others would be against her. She didn't want to leave. We had no other choice."

"Did she believe you about Dumbledore?" Bill asked.

"Yes. I think she had already come to the conclusion that he's not as good as people think he is." Remus answered.

"Well, that's something at least." Bill said.

"We were waiting for you all to get here before waking her up. We thought it might help her believe if you helped us explain. If not, we'll just stun her again until we get to our destination." Tonks explained.

"Can I do it?" Fred asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Fred walked over to Hunter, and drew his wand. He pointed it at Hunters chest. "Enervate." He said.

Hunters eyes fluttered open. "Fred?" She asked. "What happened to you, you look like a vampire."

"I am a vampire. So are George, Bill and Charlie." He explained. "And Hermione's a Kitsune, like you."

"Half."

"What?"

"I'm half Kitsune. Half Vampire. What about the rest of the Weasleys?"

"Don't you mean all of them? Us four were adopted, well, kidnapped and adopted."

"They kidnapped you?"

"And wiped any memories Bill and Charlie had of our parents. George and I were only new borns at the time."

Hunter sat up straighter and stretched. She looked around, taking in the room and the people in it. "Where are we?"

"Gringotts." Sirius answered. "We have a few things to sort out before we leave the country. The goblins are helping."

"But, I don't want to leave. What about Hermione? And Fred, George, Bill, Charlie? I'm not leaving them to fight Voldemort without me!"

"Who says you're leaving us?" Hermione asked. "We're coming with you."

Hunter's ears perked. "Really?"

"Course we are." Fred said. "There is no way that we are staying here. Vampire's are treated worse than werewolves, and Kitsunes, well, one way trip to Azkaban right there!"

"Are Ron and Ginny really…?"

"Backstabbing gits? Yeah, they are." George said.

"Hunter, they had us both fooled, and potioned to the hilts, don't feel bad about not noticing." Hermione said. "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but until you went through your creature inheritance, it just wasn't safe."

"That's ok Hermione." Hunter said.

"Lets get started with setting our accounts in order then." Sirius said. Just as he said it, a goblin I recognised entered the room. Griphook.

"Are you ready, Lord Black?" He asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Then how about we go into the adjoining room? There are only a few things to settle now."

Sirius nodded, and followed the goblin through another door.

"Remus, what did you mean, Dumbledore saw me as part of a ritual?" Hunter asked.

There was a violent hissing. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie all had their fangs bared. "He wouldn't." Charlie said. His eyes, and his brothers, were bleeding red.

"He would." Remus said. "Hunter, there is a very dark ritual, that grants the performer an insurmountable amount of power. Its key ingredient is a living sacrifice. That of a Half Kitsune, Half Vampire." Hermione gasped, and Hunter paled. "However, the sacrifice must be killed between the first winter solstice after their creature inheritance, and their second. That gives us a good time frame to get you to safety. Then, we only have to keep you out of his reach for a year."

"Will we be coming back?" Hunter asked.

"We won't be able to." Hermione said. "If the ministry ever find out about us, we'll either end up, dead, in Azkaban, or kissed."

"Is there anywhere safe for us?"

"Luckily," Remus said, "other wizarding communities are no where near as backwards as Britain. There are quite a few safe places. We will be heading to one of them."

Hunter nodded. After that, they sat in silence, waiting for Sirius. Half an hour later, he re-emerged from the room, a bag, and an old boot in hand.

"Alright everyone, this is our portkey out of here." He said. Everyone gathered round the boot, and put a finger on it. Hunter also had a hand on Hedwig's cage, and Hermione had hold of Crookshanks' basket.

They all felt a tug behind their naval, and they were whisked away from Britain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Hunter fell over when her feet hit the hard ground, only to be caught by Fred. She looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks." Hunter said, graciously, a small blush tinted her cheeks. "I never can get used to those things."

"No problem," Fred said, helping her to right herself, but his arms didn't leave her waist. "I used to do that whenever I portkeyed too. Even after my creature inheritance."

Their faces were quite close to each other. It would only take one of them leaning in and then… someone cleared their throat. The pair sprang apart, Hunter blushing violently when she saw her godfather grinning mischievously.

"Come on you two," he said, "We have to get registered."

The group followed him into an Atrium. There was a mass of witches and wizards, Hunter knew almost instantly they were in a ministry for magic. Sirius read them to an empty desk labelled immigration, and they waited for someone to appear. A black haired, hazel eyed witch appeared before long. Her features were sharp and defined, and had an air of aristocracy. Sirius and Remus gaped at her when they got a good look at her, and when she looked at them, she gasped.

"Sirius? Remus?" She asked.

The two in question just nodded. "Sophia?" Sirius asked after a moment.

The woman launched herself at them, and hugged them, her wide smile showing off two fangs. "I thought I'd never see you guys again! After James, Lily and Hunter were killed…"

The two marauders stiffened, and pulled back. "Who told you that Hunter was killed?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore."

"No wonder." Sirius growled. He motioned, and Hunter stepped forward. "Sophia, this is Hunter. Hunter, this is Sophia Potter. Your fathers little sister."

Aunt and niece both gaped at each other, before Sophia launched herself once again, this time at Hunter, embracing her in a tight hug that was bordering on bone crushing.

"Oh, I never thought I'd see you again. I thought that I'd lost you all."

Hunter was just stunned. She didn't even know she had an aunt on her father's side. "Err… hi?" She said nervously.

Sophia pulled back and examined Hunter. "A perfect mix of James and Lily." She said after a moment, smiling but with tears in her eyes. She looked around at everyone, seemingly confused. "But what are you all doing here?"

"Escaping a fight on two sides." Sirius said. "And protecting Hunter."

"From what?"

"Dumbledore and Voldemort." Remus answered her.

Sophia's face darkened. "Come through here, all of you, now."

She led them through a door, into an office that was decorated in creams and beige's. She sat down behind a desk, and the party from England sat down in chairs in front of the desk. Sirius pushed a very thick file to her. "Our papers." He said.

Sophia took the file, and examined it. After a while of silence, she nodded, and with a flick of her wand, the word 'cleared' appeared on the front of the file. "You are all American citizens now." She said. "So, what trouble is Dumbledore causing?" she asked.

"The Lex Potestatem." Remus answered gravely. Sophia's eyes shot to me, and I saw as the started to bleed red.

"He wouldn't dare!" She said. "Does he not know who she is? What killing her would start off?"

"Oh he knows alright. He's probably hoping for it too." Sirius said bitterly.

"What?" Hunter asked. ""What would killing me start off? Why?"

"Hunter," Sirius said gently, taking her hand, "you are a half Kitsune, half vampire. That kind of combination is extremely rare, and powerful. So rare and powerful in fact…" He trailed off for a moment, knowing that she wouldn't like this, she wouldn't like being anymore different. "They are viewed as royalty. To kill one, would be a declaration of war on the Kitsunes and Vampires."

"Great, just great! What part of a normal life doesn't fate understand?" Hunter bit out.

"You can still be normal honey." Sophia said. "You'll just have two races who want to protect you."

"And let's not forget, willing to do anything for you." Sirius said.

Sophia and Remus shot him a glare, telling him that he was not helping the situation.

"Don't worry about all that now." Sophia told her niece. "Have you all sorted out where you're staying?"

"Yes we have." Sirius said. "If you remember, James and I pitched in to buy a house for this sort of event."

"Ah yes, Marauder Manor." Sophie said fondly. "Just outside Salem. Yes I remember. I remember quite clearly."

"Well, ever since I got out of Azkaban, I've been doing my best to get it fixed up, for when we came here."

"You were in Azkaban?" Sophia asked. "Why?"

"Peter. He was the Secret Keeper for James and Lilly; he sold them out to Voldemort. Then, he blew up an entire street, screaming at me that I betrayed them. Then he cut off his finger and transformed into a rat, making everyone think he was dead, and I killed him. I started laughing at the fact that he had been able to actually fool us all. The Aurors arrived, thought me mad, and a Death Eater, and threw me in prison. No trial whatsoever."

"Hang on a second." Hunter said. "How long have you had this plan in place for?"

"Well, James and I bought the place we'll be living at so that if we needed to hide you from Britain, it was easily done." Sirius explained.

"I started to form a plan to get you to safety not long after you were given to the Dursleys Hunter." Remus said. "I came to visit, and Petunia already knew you would be in danger. Lily had left her a letter, explaining the last few details she hadn't told her before. She agreed with me that one day, I'd have to take you into hiding, and we agreed that an act needed to be preformed. People had to believe that you were being treated horribly there. Well, Dumbledore did. It was what he wanted, as Lily and Petunia had a similar charade going. It's why he placed you with them. He wanted you to be easily manipulated. So, to the outside world, you and the Dursleys would hate each other. Then third year started. It took all my restraint not to take you to a safe place then and there, as I believed that one of the most dangerous Death Eaters had broken out of prison to kill you. But I started to wonder at what was really going on when I heard that Sirius had been heard mumbling, 'he's at Hogwarts' before breaking out. If he was after you, why would he be mumbling about a 'he' being at Hogwarts. It was after we discovered that Sirius was innocent that we really started to plan."

"Once you and Hermione broke me out, I flew to Remus' place to wait for him. When he got back, we started talking. I was free to start looking for places to stay, and that was why I started travelling round the world. I gave Remus written permission to start sorting out the financial side of things using my accounts. Then, when we were done, all we needed to do, was to fake my death. We would be using the department of mysteries anyway. But we needed a story, and we had a few people we knew we could actually trust, to help us start to plan. We were just waiting to put the plan into action. But the problem was, when. And then, when you got that vision of Voldemort torturing me, it gave us the opportunity. Before going, I cast the protective charm on myself, and went out to fight. Did you notice the spell that Bellatrix used?"

"Yeah, stupefy." Hunter said.

"Are you saying that Bellatrix LeStrange is on our side?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Sirius said, "and so are the Malfoys."

"What?" Hunter almost choked.

"They're good actors, aren't they?" Sirius said.

"But they're on Voldemorts side!" Hunter said.

Sirius said. "Bellatrix may be mad, but not that mad, all of it is an act."

"But the Longbottoms…"

"Bellatrix was only there, she didn't take part. She confounded the Death Eaters to make them think she had." Remus said.

"This is extremely… weird." Hermione said.

"Tell me-" George started.

"About it." Fred finished.

"Do you have a secret Keeper already Sirius?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. I'm the Secret Keeper."

"Then that will save you some time, setting up a Fidilius charm. You had best get going then. Settle in. I'll come and visit soon. Thankfully, you told me the address when you bought it."

"Well, it's been nice to see you again Sophia." Remus said.

"It's been wonderful. We'll see you soon." Sirius said, standing.

"It was nice meeting you." Hunter said, smiling at her aunt.

"It was nice to meet you too Hunter. Take care." Sophia said, and she walked round the desk, and hugged her niece. Then she looked at Fred. "Take care of her."

"I will." He said. He came forward, and when Sophia released her niece, he put his arm round her shoulder, and guided her out the door after the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

As it turns out, Sirius had had the goblins key them into the wards, so they could apparate straight in, through the wards, and seeing as Sirius was guiding them, through the Fidilius Charm, too.

The house was huge. It was three stories high, and the entrance hall came equipped with a grand staircase, a chandelier and everything.

"Alright. Everyone go choose a room. There are plenty to choose from, and once you're settled, you can explore while the house elves prepare dinner!" Sirius said brightly.

Bill, Fleur and Charlie chose rooms on the second floor, but Fred, George and Hermione and Hunter chose rooms on the third. It was a bit of a coincidence that the library was also on the third floor. Hunter's room was in between Hermione's and Fred's, and George's room was on the other side of Hermione's. They had seemed to converse silently, before deciding on this course of action, saying that if there was an attack of some sort, one of them would be with the two girls in an instant. They even went as far as to create doors between their four rooms, so the four could go straight into the other rooms.

Hunter's room was painted in red, and had a gold boarder around the ceiling. In the centre of the room, was a king size four poster bed, with red silk sheets, and velvet curtains. There was also an ornate vanity, and a desk. Then there was the walk in closet, and the en-suite bathroom. All of which she loved.

Hunter quickly unpacked her trunk, and let Hedwig out of her cage. She gave her a couple of treats, just as there was a nock on the door connecting her room to Fred's.

"Come in." she said.

Fred walked into the room, a smile on his face. "All settled?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep." He said.

Hunter sat down on the bed, and patted the space beside her, indicating for him to sit down.

"How are you taking everything?" he asked. She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'll cope. But I really thought that they actually cared about me." she said.

"I know. It's a bitch to come to terms with, but you will. And it'll hurt less, in time."

"Well, I'm just glad you're all here with me. That I have _someone_ that I can rely on, you know?"

"You'll always be able to rely on me, Hunter." Fred said. He cupped her cheek and she involuntarily leaned into his hand. "I've always felt a pull to you. Then I finally understood it during the world cup, after George and I got rid of the blocks, when we lost Ginny. When I saw you after that, the pull was stronger than before. When you went to the ball with Cedric, I felt as if my heart was being torn apart. I thought you liked him, as more than a friend. A vampire's mate is pre destined, but if the mate is human, they don't always end up together, for various reasons. And I thought you were human. I never saw you look at me in the way I looked at you once. It almost killed me, thinking you liked another. I did everything possible to get your attention, but I thought you would never see me like that. But I have hope now. Hope for us."

"Fred… you never saw me look, because we looked at different times. I went to the ball with Cedric, because we were friends, and I was too scared to ask you, and at the time, he was too scared to ask Cho. We were doing each other a favour. Truth is I've always felt something for you. I'd like to see where this goes between us." Hunter admitted.

Fred smiled at her, and she smiled back. He leant towards her, and Hunter felt his lips brush over her own. She brought her arms up to encircle his neck, and felt his arms around her waist. The kiss deepened, and Fred pulled her onto his lap. This had gone far better than he had allowed himself to hope!

He ran his tongue over Hunters bottom lip, asking for access. She opened her mouth, and allowed his tongue into her mouth. He explored it, taking in her sweet taste. He decided then and there that nothing tasted better to him than her.

Hunter felt herself melt into the kiss, and shifted on his lap so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Fred let out a slight moan, as she pushed her body against his.

When the two pulled apart, they were breathless. Before the two could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on Hunter! Lots to see! And we have to go over our cover story too!" Sirius' voice came from through the door.

"Hang on a second Sirius! We'll be there in a minute!" Hunter called.

"Alright- wait, we?" he opened the door, and came in, and saw the position that Fred and I were in. "Ah, right umm… I'll need to talk to you later." He pointed his finger at Fred. "Both of you, downstairs, two minutes; tops."

With that, Sirius left the room, and Fred and Hunter burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Hunter and Fred walked downstairs, and met Sirius, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Charlie, Hermione and George at the bottom of the stairs.

"Right, where to begin?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hands together.

Hunter opened her mouth to reply with a snarky comment of some sort, when the world span, and she collapsed. After a while in darkness, Hunter's eyes opened to see that she was standing in a room filled with people, who didn't seem to notice her. The Malfoys, the LeStranges, the Carrows and Snape were all gathered around a bed. I managed to squeeze between them and saw that Voldemort was lying out cold on the bed.

The door to the bedroom door banged open, revealing Peter Pettigrew. "Wh- what are y-you d-doing?" He stammered.

Before he could do anything else however, Bellatrix had stunned him, and Narcissa was waving her wand over his unconscious form. "He's been under the imperious for years. I don't doubt that everything he did was out of his control. He probably never meant to betray the Potters." Narcissa said.

"Dumbledore, do you think?" Luscious asked his wife.

"Undoubtedly. He was controlling Peter, just as he was controlling the spirit that he had to posses Tom." Narcissa answered.

Hunter couldn't believe what she was hearing. Voldemort was doing things because he was being _controlled_? By _Dumbledore_? And Pettigrew had been under the imperious all this time? This was just strange.

"Narcissa, remove the curse from Wormtail." Snape said. "I will remove and capture the spirit that is in Tom."

The two got to work, and Narcissa was the first to finish, but she didn't wake him. "He probably can't remember anything after the spell was placed. He won't know what he was forced to do. Best let him wake up in his own time." Narcissa said, she then turned her attention back to Snape and Voldemort.

Snape's job took much longer, but then a black cloud rose from Voldemort's body, and Snape caught it in a container of sorts. Hunter looked at Voldemort, to see that the snake like appearance had vanished. He now looked human- well, not exactly. He looked like Tom Riddle again, granted, but his pale, aristocratic features labelled out what he actually was, instantly. A vampire.

His eyes opened, and he sat up suddenly. "I'm going to kill that meddling old coot!" He said angrily.

"Do you remember anything of your time being possessed Tom?" Amicus Carrow asked.

"Everything, but not the few times in School that he Imperiused me before having that spirit posses me. It was like watching something from the sidelines, and not being able to do anything. Itrust that you have it contained?"

"We do." Severus said.

"So, what do we do now?" Draco asked.

"I think I have an idea of what Dumbledore's plan is." Voldemort/Tom said.

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"The Lex Potestatem ritual. He wants the power of a half Kitsune half Vampire."

"Where would he get one of those though?" Snape asked.

"I have no idea." Tom said, "But, whoever they are, we need to get to them, and get them to safety."

Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged a glance.

"I do believe," Bellatrix said, "that the only one Dumbledore would know of in that category, is already out of the country, and hidden away."

"And you would know of this how, Bellatrix?" Tom asked.

"We may have helped her guardians plan it out." Narcissa answered for her sister.

A look of understanding passed on the faces of the LeStranges and the Malfoys.

"You mean the hybrid, is apart of your cousins make-shift family?" Luscious asked his wife.

"Yes, she is, and by now, Sirius will have her far away, and well hidden." Narcissa said.

"I thought Black was dead." Snape said.

"All part of the ruse to let the old coot drop his guard enough to get his weapon far away from him." Rodolphous said.

"You have been planning behind my back, haven't you?" Tom said.

"We have. We knew you weren't acting of your own violation, though several of the lesser Death Eaters do follow the pureblood supremacy crap. We were all just very good actors." Bellatrix said proudly.

"Then we will gather those who can be trusted together, and change our tactics." Tom said. "Tell me, who is the Hybrid?" He asked, as he stood up.

"Hunter Potter." Bellatrix answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tom muttered to himself. "Well, as I am a vampire, I am duty bound to protect her, as her kind is seen as royalty to at the very least the two species she belongs to. We must find her, and protect her at all costs. Dumbledore must not be allowed to perform that ritual."

With that, Hunter was pulled back to her body. She found herself lying on her bed, and looking up at Fred's anxious face.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Groggy. And freaked out." Hunter answered, and looked round to see everyone else gathered round her bed. "You are not going to believe this."

With that, she sat up, and recounted everything she'd seen to her odd family, and her mate. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"Okaaaaayyyyyy." George said. "This just keeps getting weirder"

"And weirder." Fred finished.

"Why don't we just do the tour, and think a bout it for a bit, before we talk about it?" Hunter suggested.

"Right, yeah, great idea Hunter!" Sirius said.

Fred helped Hunter up, and Sirius lead them out the room, and around their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Hunter was curled up on a sofa in the library reading a book of magical creatures, with Fred's arm wrapped round her waist. It had been several weeks since they had moved here, and they had not heard a thing from either the enemy, or potential allies.

"Hey, Hunter?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Fred?" Hunter replied.

"I was wondering, when George and I get the shop started up over here, do you and Hermione want a part time job? We could really use the help."

"Sure I will. You'll have to ask Hermione personally, though."

"Don't worry, I think George has that covered."

"You mean, he should have it covered, but it may slip his mind when he gets to distracted by kissing Hermione?" Hunter suggested.

"Umm, yeah." He said.

Hunter laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, Fred, I'll help in the shop." She said, before kissing him.

* * *

><p>When Fred and George finally got their store up and running in Salem Alley, Hunter and Hermione had both started their lessons at Salem's Academy for the magically gifted, which was different from most other magic schools as it was optional whether the students lived there or not. It was for that reason that Hunter and Hermione started attending there. They could go to the school, and then return to the safety of Marauder Manor.<p>

They opened up a floo connection between Marauder Manor and Wizard Wheezes that could only be accessed by certain people (Hathor, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Sophia.)

Hunter and Hermione both worked part time at Wizard Wheezes now. They couldn't think up a better name, so they just took the Weasley part off the name. Bill and Fleur still worked for Gringotts, and Charlie was studying to gain his full Beast Mastery, so he could work with more than just dragons.

Hathor and Hermione soon found themselves in a routine. They would go to school, come home, do homework, go to the shop for a few hours and then have lessons in magic and mundane defence with Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Hunter would also have lessons with Sophia on the weekends on politics and her standing in society, and how she could use that to her advantage, and to help others.

The first interesting thing that happened was on the first full moon after Hunter's creature inheritance. Hunter had been in the living room, when the full moon had risen, so that had been when she had transformed. She'd transformed into a giant white wolf, but had kept her mind. They had deduced that somewhere along the line, Hunter had an ancestor who was a werewolf. Unfortunately, this only made her more powerful, so much more of a perfect sacrifice for the ritual that Dumbledore wanted to perform.

The second really interesting thing that happened since Hunter received the vision of Voldemort actually being a vampire being possessed by a spirit of some sort, took place in the shop. Hunter was refilling some shelves, when she felt someone's presence, standing right behind her.

"Excuse me; we were wondering if you could help us." A woman's voice said behind her.

Hunter turned round, and came face to face with a woman, who was obviously a Kitsune. She had bright green emerald eyes that looked exactly like Hunter's. The woman also had dark red hair, and if Hunter hadn't been so familiar with the pictures she had seen, she would have mistaken the woman for Lilly Potter.

"C- can I help you?" Hunter asked, completely in shock.

The woman smiled sadly at her. "Oh my, you do look an awful lot like my little Lilly." She said. "But I can see your father in you too."

"Wh- what?" Hunter asked, not really looking at the man who was with the woman.

"Oh, my dear child, I am Hiriko. Your grandmother." The woman introduced herself.

"FRED!" Hunter yelled, but she never took her eyes off the woman.

"What's wrong?- oh. She looks like…" Fred trailed off.

"Ah, I see you've already found your mate, but you seem to be unmarked. As I was saying. I'm Hiriko. Hunter's grandmother."

"Now I see the reason for Hunter's reaction." Fred muttered, coming to stand beside her, and wrapping his arm round her shoulders in support.

"And this, is your grandfather." Hiriko said, motioning to the man beside her. "Fenrir." Hunter turned to see a man that she'd only seen a picture of in the newspaper, Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! what do you think of the fact that Lilly's _real_ father is Greyback?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Hunter just stared. Fred cocked an eyebrow at him, and then looked at Hunter. "Well, at least we know how far back in your family tree the werewolf gene is. It must have skipped a generation." Fred said.

Fenrir looked pleased when he heard that. "You're a werewolf?" he asked, sounding proud.

"Ummm, yeah." Hunter answered. "I just keep my mind without the Wolfsbane."

"We should really take this conversation to the office or something." Fred said. He looked round and saw the shop was devoid of customers. "Hey! George! Lets close early; Hunter's living relatives seem to keep growing in numbers!" he called to the other side of the shop.

George and Hermione waved their wands and the door locked and the blinds came down. Then they wandered over.

"Why is Hunter doing the perfect imitation of a goldfish, I thought she'd be grin- oh." George said when he saw Fenrir Greyback. "Any guesses where the werewolf blood comes from?"

Hermione hit him over the back of the head, and rolled her eyes at him. "Office. Now!" She said, and pushed her mate in the direction of the door that hid the stairs, and then she grabbed Hunters arm, and dragged her along, seeing as her friend seemed to be slightly shell shocked.

Once they all got to the office, Hunter was sat down in a chair and handed a glass of fire whisky, which she took gladly and downed in one go.

"So…" Hunter said, looking at her mothers parents, one of which was _the_ most feared werewolf there was. "This is… weird." She said weakly.

"Well, I guess we don't have to try and trace your mothers family now." George joked. "We know exactly why you turn fury on a full moon now."

"Not helping George." Hunter said.

"Sorry." He said, looking a little ashamed.

"Do you have any questions for us? I know it must be a lot for us to just drop in on you." Hiriko said kindly.

"Why cant I be normal? Why couldn't I have known my family my entire life? That way this wouldn't be such a shock!" Hunter asked suddenly.

Fred and George tried, desperately, not to laugh, but they failed miserably. Hunter looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Just you wait till we find your family. One person considered even slightly dark by the 'Prophet'…" She left the threat hanging in the air. They shut up.

"Oh come on" George started.

"We couldn't help it" Fred continued.

"You just seem to get all the oddballs, have you met your Aunt?" They asked together.

"She's a Marauder, of course she's a nut case." Hunter growled. "Sirius and Remus are also nutters you know… oh, Merlin, how am I going to tell Remus?"

"He'll be fine with it." Fred said.

"Do you know who bit him as a child?"

"No." Both he and George answered.

"Hazarding a guess" George said.

"I'd say him." Fred finished, pointing at Fenrir.

"Remus Lupin you mean?" Fenrir asked. "Ah yes, I remember why I bit him."

"Mind sharing, because all I know is that it's a curse to him." Hunter snapped at him.

Fenrir tried to hold back a growl at the cubs tone, but it still came through in his voice when he spoke next. "I'd just found out that Dumbledore had a hand in my cubs' disappearance. It had taken years to get that far, and it also led to Lupins father. Dumbledore had no kids, or grandkids, so I bit the Lupin boy. If I couldn't have my cub, then Lupin couldn't have his, because of his hand in my cubs' disappearance, and his lack of help in finding her again. However, I only accomplished half the task. If I'd completed it, Remus Lupin would have no problems being a werewolf."

"It was never his fault." Hunter said. "He hates thinking that he'll wake up after one full moon and find he's torn to shreds everyone close to him."

"I do regret what I did to him. I should have just torn Thomas apart myself, and left it there, but I didn't. What's done is done, and that is that." Fenrir said.

"What about everything else that's been reported about you? All the others?" Hunter asked.

He laughed. "Have you ever noticed who wrote most of those articles? Apparently a Muggle child was found mauled to death last full moon in North England. I was over here. That Skeeter woman still wrote that I killed him."

"Hermione." Hunter said darkly. "I think it's time for you to make good on your promise."

"I think next Monday would be a good time." Hermione said. "Yes, it'll get the best effect, I think, if it happens at the start of the week. I'll make sure the British MoM get an anonymous tip off about her."

"Am I missing something?" Hiriko asked.

"Skeeter is an unregistered animagus." Hermione said. "I threatened her in fourth year with the information. I've had her in my back pocket since. It's time for her to get a taste of a little something called Azkaban." With that, Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment, and a quill, and began to write up a letter.

"So, you never did the things you were reported of doing?" Hunter asked, she wanted to be sure.

"I'm not going to lie. I have killed. Some of those reports were true. But whenever I did it, it was to protect my pack and mate. I let my guard down _once_, and I almost lost everything. It pushed me to aligning my pack with Voldemort."

Hunter nodded, and stood up. She went to the fire place. "I'll be back soon." She said. And with that, she took a handful of green powder, and threw it in the fire. "Marauder Manor." She said, and she stepped in to the flames. She stepped out of the fire place in the entrance hall gracefully. Tonks had just wandered in, and smiled at her.

"Hunter! Your home early!" Tonks greeted, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I have some news, and I don't know whether it's good or bad."

"Sirius and Remus are in the smaller living room. I'll be there in a minute." She said.

Hunter nodded, and walked to the area that had been dubbed the 'Marauder Den'. When she reached the doorway she saw Sirius and Remus chatting away about something. They seemed to be plotting.

"Hey, Padfoot, Moony." Hunter said.

The two men jumped apart. "Hunter!" they said together, in complete shock.

"I have some news." Hunter said, just as Tonks barrelled into her.

"Oh! Sorry Hunter! Right, I'm back, you can tell me what's up." Tonks said as the two women went to sit down.

"Well, we have two interesting… visitors in the shop right now." Hunter started. "Mum's parents."

"That's great!" Sirius said, bouncing in his seat.

"I've found out that my grandfather's a werewolf. He looks remarkably good for his age mind, they both do."

"Any werewolf who embraces what they are, have the ability to stop ageing, if they want, and if his mate is a Kitsune demon, which I'm guessing she is, then he would want to stop ageing, because she would have." Remus explained.

"Ahh, well, that explains it then." Hunter said, trying to stall for time, to figure out how to tell them _who_ her grandfather was.

Sirius picked up on it. "Hunter, why are you stalling?" He asked.

"Well, he's… my grandfather… he's kind of… well…"

"Come on, we won't judge." Remus said gently.

"Fenrir Greyback." Hunter whispered, but they all heard.

The room was quiet, until one of the house elves came in and offered around mugs of hot chocolate, which were accepted with thanks. Tipsy obviously knew they needed a pick me up.

"Greyback?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Hunter said. "He and my grandmother, Hiriko, are in the shops office right now. He said that he would never have bitten you, if it hadn't been for your father's part in my mother's disappearance."

Remus ran a hand down his face. "That was what they were arguing about." Remus muttered.

"I don't know what to do!" Hunter admitted.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, and then looked at their charge. "Bring them here." Sirius asked.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"We want to talk to them. Make sure they mean no harm." Remus said. "It's safer to do so here, behind the wards."

Hunter nodded, and stood up. She walked back to the fire place that she'd entered, and then threw more powder into the fire. Hunter soon stepped out into the shop's office.

"Who hit the roof?" George asked, earning a slap across the back of the head from Hermione.

Hunter just rolled her eyes, and then looked at Hiriko and Fenrir. "Remus and Sirius want to speak to you behind the safety of the wards."

"What?" Hermione asked. She got up, and spoke lowly to Hunter. "This could be some sort of trap set up by Dumbledore to get to you."

"Sirius and Remus want to talk to them within the safety of the manor. The wards there stop apparition, the floo connection only comes here, and others can only get through if one of the group brings them through willingly, Hermione. It's the safest place to talk to them."

She nodded in acceptance, and Hunter turned once again to her mothers parents. "Both of you grab onto someone, and we'll take you through the wards." Hunter said.

The two stood up, and Fenrir walked over to the fire, standing next to Hunter. Hunter grabbed his hand, and made yet another trip through the floo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

The six 'adults' of Marauder Manor, the majority of them being children at heart, were all waiting for the others to come through the fire. When Hunter stepped through, with Fenrir Greyback, Sirius did the first thing he thought of; grabbed Hunter, and pulled her behind him. Greyback growled at him, and Remus stepped forward, eyes gold and growling back.

"Oh, sweet Merlin." Hunter said. "This is a fight just waiting to happen." The fire lit up again, and Fred stepped through with Hiriko. Fred came to stand beside Hunter, and very soon, Hermione and then George stepped through.

"I think we should go to the main living room." Bill suggested. He led Fenrir and Hiriko, who kept a hand on her mates arm to keep him from accepting Remus' obvious challenge, and the rest of them followed behind them.

The main living room was much larger than the Marauder Den. There was a large fire place, and a large view of the grounds. Hunter found herself sat in between Sirius and Remus. Tonks was sat on Remus' other side, and Fred was to the other side of Sirius. Charlie, Bill and Fleur were on another sofa, and George was sat on an armchair, with Hermione on his lap. Fenrir and Hiriko were sat on the sofa opposite the one Hunter was sat on.

"So this is where you disappeared to. You are aware that the entire wizarding world is in turmoil over your disappearing act, don't you?" Fenrir started, looking Hunter in the eye, after looking round the room.

Hunter just nodded and looked to her two guardians to explain. She didn't want to talk about it.

"I take it you have heard of the Lex Potestatem ritual?" Remus asked.

Hiriko's ears went flat against her forehead, and Fenrir growled.

"Who?" Fenrir asked sharply.

"Dumbledore." Sirius said. "We found out, and came up with a plan to get Hunter here, to safety. The question is, what are you doing here?"

"We were looking for Hunter." Hiriko answered. "We wanted to see how much she'd grown since we last saw her."

"You saw her before? When?" Remus asked.

"Lilly and James brought her to see us, when she was a month old." Fenrir said.

"So that's where they went on vacation. But how did they know?" Sirius said.

"Lilly never answered. We met her and James for the first time about two weeks after they married. The pack almost tore James apart when they saw him on pack territory. He ended up being the first Vampire to ever be accepted into our pack." Fenrir said, smiling.

"They were planning on telling you who we were, but they could never find the time, or the way." Hiriko said.

Sirius and Remus nodded, before Remus stood up. He looked at Fenrir pointedly, and said, "We need to talk." With that, he left the room. Fenrir also stood up, and then followed Remus out the room.

Hunter stiffened slightly." I'm gonna…."

"She's going to sneeze!" Fred said. He, Sirius and Tonks quickly evacuated the sofa, just in time for Hunter to sneeze. Just as she did, the sofa tipped backwards as she transformed into a small white wolf, well small by werewolf standards. She shook her head, and heard laughing. Hunter tried to get up, but found her movement severely restricted. Hunter looked behind her to see that she was stuck under a coffee table. She whined. Why did she always have to end up transforming whenever she sneezed? It was hard to control, and a bit annoying.

Fred and Hermione came over, and pried the table off her, leaving Hunter free to get up. She was stuck like this for at least an hour now. She looked behind her, and saw that she only had one tail now, as always.

"Yes, you still transform into a wolf, love." Fred chuckled, scratching behind her ears, just where she liked it. Hunter let out a little whine of contentment, and flopped down onto her stomach. Fred came down with her, to continue scratching behind her ears.

"Does she always change when she sneezes?" Hiriko asked.

"Yes, she does." Sirius answered. "She's trying to control it though, we try to help her, but not even Mooney changes when he sneezes, so… well, we don't know how to help her stop."

"It's both funny and annoying." Fred said.

"Yeah, the amount of cleanups we've had to do in the store." George said.

Hunter rolled her eyes and huffed. Suddenly, Remus and Fenrir came back into the room.

"Dumbledore must have been messing with us long before we thought." Remus said darkly. "He must have known Lilly would end up with James somehow. He wanted to control the relationship, and then find a way to get them out of the way to get to their child. Any bets that he faked the prophecy to do just that?" Both Remus' and Fenrir's eyes were gold, showing that their wolves were quite close to the surface.

"If I find out he did, I'll drag his death out even longer than I was planning to." Fenrir growled.

"Oh he planned it that way. Remember that vision Hunter got? Voldemort actually was out of control of his actions. He was being possessed by the spirit that Dumbledore controlled." Hermione pointed out.

Hunter cocked her head to the side, and then let out a whine. She had an idea. She let out a wolf equivalent of a sigh, and then started to scratch a message into the wood of the floor. Tipsy was going to have a huge go at her later.

"Yes, Hunter, we are going to reveal Skeeter for what she is." Fred said.

Hunter shook her head, and scratched more into the floor board.

"What do you mean, send her a tip off?" Fred asked, and then looked at the rest. "Oh, about Dumbledore. Yes she will have no problem slating him, I completely agree. Plus, she's in Hermione's back pocket."

"That's not actually a bad idea." Hermione said. "Get the truth out into the Daily Prophet, or at least, part of the truth, and then, when Dumbledore's no longer a threat, dish the dirt on Rita."

"Just so long as I get to hunt her down on the first full moon after that." Fenrir said.

Hunter let out a sound that was obviously a laugh. She was so going to watch _that_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, and thank you to all who do review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

Tom Riddle eyed the shop dubiously. Could they really have been _that_ obvious? Anyone with half a brain cell could find out the general area they were hiding in if they had kept the shop name practically the same. Yet again, Dumbledore was the only one in that blasted order _with_ half a brain cell or more, and he wouldn't even think of looking for a shop with this name. Hopefully.

Tom shook his head. "Keep an eye out on the shop, and when one of the people we're looking for turns up here, contact me." He told his two companions. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy nodded, and Tom turned and walked away. He had walked halfway down the street, deep in thought, when he walked right into someone, knocking her papers out of her hands.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"I should have too, don't worry." She said.

Tom took in her face. The first thing he noticed was her beautiful hazel eyes. Then he noticed her aristocratic features, framed by midnight black hair, and her fangs. He smiled at her. She was _beautiful_. "I'll help you get your things together." He said. They both bent down, and started gathering the papers together. It was muggle paper, Tom noted, not parchment.

"I'm Tom, by the way." He said, as he handed her the last of the papers.

"Sophia." She replied. "I should be going, paperwork to file, and a niece to visit."

Tom nodded, and went to leave, when he stopped. There was just something about her. "Wait, what's your surname?" He asked.

"Potter, why?" She asked.

Tom froze. He couldn't believe it. She was his mate, he knew it, yet he had killed her family.

"Are you alright?" Sophia asked.

"I am sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said hoarsely.

"What for?" Sophia said. "If this is about the papers-"

"It's not about the papers, but you have to believe me, I would have never done what I did, had I been in control of my actions."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sounding worried.

"All those people, James and Lilly Potter included. I never meant to do it. I never meant to kill them."

Sophia gasped. "You." She breathed.

"I swear, I never meant to."

"I know." She said.

"What? How?"

"Hunter had a vision. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." With that, Sophia ran off, leaving Tom standing there, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, but please let me know what you know!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

The group were all in the middle of a discussion on what to do about Hunter's safety, when Sophia entered the house, crying.

"What's wrong, Sophia?" Remus asked.

Hunter whined, and stood up. She walked over to her Aunt, and nuzzled her palm. Sophia collapsed on the sofa. "I've found my mate."

"That's great!" Hermione said. "I'm really happy for you! What's his name?"

"Tom Riddle."

Everyone was silent. Then hunter began making huffing noises which was obviously laughter. She was on her side, pawing at the floor as she laughed in her own wolfish way.

"I don't know what you find so funny." Sophia said. "He did kill Lily and James you know!"

"I think she finds it funny, because we're still in shock that he's actually one of the good guys, and wants to help us, and is now effectively 'Uncle Tom'." Fred explained. "It makes sense, in her own warped little mind."

Hunter playfully snapped at him. "OI!" He said laughing, as he moved away slightly, before launching himself at her, and starting a mock fight with her. As the wolf and the vampire and wolf rolled round on the floor, Sophia finally noticed the two unexpected guests.

"Err… not to be rude, but what is Fenrir Greyback doing here?" She asked.

"My mate and I are here to see our granddaughter, Hunter."

"Hunter, your family life is as messed up as mine is slowly becoming." Sophia said rubbing her temples.

Hunter yelped in agreement, and took a playful swipe at Fred. She soon had the red head pinned to the ground, and barked in triumph. As she stood up, and moved away, Fenrir stood up, and walked over to her. He grabbed hold of her muzzle in one hand and opened it to inspect the inners of her mouth. He then moved on to examine the rest of her. The impromptu inspection left Hunter quite confused. She cocked her head to the side, and looked at Hiriko curiously.

"Don't take it the wrong way. He always inspects new wolves. To familiarize himself with them. Don't you Fenrir?"

"It's an Alpha thing. I need to know everything about the forms of my pack members, so I can protect them better, know their strengths and weaknesses, etcetera." Fenrir elaborated, as he finished. "All in all, a healthy and fine specimen of werewolf. Good, very good." He seemed proud of what he'd seen.

"She's your granddaughter Fenrir. Of course she's going to be a healthy wolf." Hiriko said.

"So, we've settled that Hunter is all fine as a wolf, and found out that Voldemort is by default Hunter's uncle." Sirius said. "What else?"

"I need to know she's well protected." Fenrir said. "If Dumbledore is intent on sacrificing her, I want to be apart of her protection."

"The wards here are very strong." Remus assured. "You are welcome to add your own."

"I want her to come with Hiriko and I to the pack, where I can keep an eye on her. I won't loose another pup. Definitely not Hunter. She's the last thing we have left of Lily."

"She's perfectly safe here." Sirius said.

Fenrir growled. "How the hell do you know that? This is Dumbledore we're talking about!"

"I think I may have a compromise that could suit everyone." Remus said.

"Do share, Moony." Sirius said.

"There is enough room here, to accommodate the pack. We have plenty of spare rooms if any want those, and the grounds, including the forest, are extensive. You could bring your pack here. That way, you can help protect Hunter like you want to, and she can stay within the wards."

Fenrir and Hiriko looked at each other, considering what Remus had just suggested. Hunter became aware of the ability to change back, and did so. Fenrir looked ready to decline, and try and force his opinion. She had an idea. She put on her best puppy dog eyes, and from her place, sitting on the floor, looked up, and tapped Fenrir's hand. She flattened her ears against her head. He looked down at her. "Please Grandpa? I do like it here. And I want to get to know you and Grandma too."

Fenrir seemed to slump. She knew she had him in the palm of her hand. "Fine." He said.

Hunter perked up, and smiled. She shot up, and hugged him. "Thank you!" she laughed.

"Pushed over by a pup." Fenrir muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes, as he hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to all those who have, and all who will!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12

Hunter yawned and stretched. Her grandparents were bringing the pack to stay here today. And Sophia was also going to see if she could bring Tom here. If she could find him, that is.

Hunter sat up in bed, and stretched again. She stood, and swished her tails, working out any kinks in them. She walked into her bathroom, and took a shower. When she was done, she wrapped a towel round herself, and walked to the sink to clean her teeth. She walked back into her bedroom, and into her closet. She picked out a dark purple tank top and a pair of black love story jeans, boots, and a black Victorian style fitted jacket. She also wore knee high black Doc Martin Boots.

When she was done dressing she dried her hair and brushed it before leaving her rooms and heading down for breakfast. Moony and Tonks were already in the dining room.

"Morning Tonks, Moony." She said, hugging each in turn.

"Morning Hunter. How did you sleep?" Remus asked as Hunter sat down.

"Surprisingly well, considering I'll be meeting the rest of Grandpa's pack, and potentially having a civil conversation with someone whose attempted to kill me several times, albeit unwillingly."

"I'm glad you had a good nights sleep." Remus said, smiling. It amused him no end that Hunter'd already taken to calling Hiriko and Fenrir Grandma and Grandpa. It was mostly because she had already learnt that she could get Fenrir to agree to anything, except for going back to Hogwarts, so long as she called him Grandpa and used the kicked puppy face. So, she called him Grandpa, and Hiriko Grandma.

Tipsy came into the room, and placed a full English breakfast in front of Hunter. "Thank you, Tipsy." Hunter said, smiling at the elf.

Tipsy bowed and left the room. Hunter dug into her food ravenously. She was half way through when Fred came down, and kissed her on the temple before sitting down beside her. Everyone else slowly filtered in to the room, except for Bill and Fleur, who had already left for work.

The day passed in a regular routine up till lunch. It was a Sunday, so Hunter had duelling practice with Remus for two hours, and then Pureblood etiquette with Sirius for half an hour. He insisted on it, as she was the scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, and it was the closest thing to Vampire etiquette she had to learn. Sophia was going to teach her the right vampire etiquette when she got enough time of, and Hiriko was going to teach her and Hermione Kitsune practises. Hunter had to know all three, as she was apart of all three cultures. Hermione was lucky. She only needed to learn one, as far as the group were aware.

After that, Hermione, Fred, George and Hunter went out for our routine run. They ran quite far until, as always, Fred and George decided to have some fun. They pounced on Hunter and Hermione, and started to tickle them mercilessly. Hunter shrieked in laughter, and was well aware of Hermione doing the same. Hunter pulled out of Fred's grasp and began to run again. She ran right back up to the house, where there was a group of people, waiting just outside it. Hunter ran behind the first person she could, and used him as a shield.

"Hide me." She said. She peeked round the man's elbow to see Fred had stopped, and was staring.

"Err, Hunter… did you check to see who you ran to hide behind?" Fred asked.

Hunter looked up from her slightly crouching position to see the amused face of Rabastan LeStrange. She stood up and stepped back. "Err, sorry about that. I- um…"

"That's perfectly alright, Miss Potter." Rabastan said, amused.

Hunter looked round to see that others of the so called 'inner-circle' were standing there, along with Sirius, Remus, Sophia and Tom Riddle, who seemed to be attached to Sophia's hip. Hunter wrinkled her nose. "Keep it behind closed doors, you two. I don't want to see you sucking my Aunt's face off, Riddle."

Most people laughed, except Sophia, who went a nice shade of Gryffindor red.

"I think, Sirius that all those lessons just went down the drain." Remus said, laughing.

"Oh definitely." Sirius said, wiping a fake tear away from his eye. "So definitely the daughter of Prongs and Lils."

"Got that right." Hunter said, proudly. "Now, I am going inside. Come on Fred." I ran inside, and knew he was following me. The others would follow us soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please please please review!**


End file.
